levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy
When seeking with a Seeker's Stone, you have to have something with which to charge it. As you travel LevynLight, you will discover more types of energy you can use with your Stone. Some types of energy are sold in shops while others are dropped as loot when defeating certain characters. Some characters are only attracted to (or at least display a peference for) certain types of energy. The currently known forms of energy are: =Overview= Below is a quick overview of different energies and their uses. =List of Energies= Arcane Energy This energy is used to attract the Obsidian Guardian in Fontis Sapienta. Arcane Energy is also used to attract the Monstrous Fossil in Yorrick's Requietory (Chapter 8) and the Shadow General in Zeruul's Army Fortress (Chapter 11). Acquired as random loot drop from the Loremistress and Viridescent Familiar. Bandit King Energy This loosened bolt from one of the Bandit King’s Thugbots will help you seek out the Bandit King himself. These can be purchased for 10 gold at Goblin Snitch (Forest Hideout). Also can be acquired as loot from some creatures in Forest Hideout. Basic Energy This is the lowest-level energy available, but it will power your journey one turn at a time. Basic Energy can be purchased at the following locations: Also can be acquired as loot from various creatures in Esert Village, Ted's Farm and Training Camp. Cardinal Energy This energy can seek out the great Vrilya Cardinals. Acquired as random loot drop from Will of Zeruul at Salt Flats. Chosen Energy This energy can seek out the great Vrilya Chosen. Available at Skaldi's Storehouse in Vril for: *1 x Shubby Blood Drop *1 x Icewing Hair *1 x Hydrosaur Tooth Crow Energy This energy is used to attract the Black Jenner. Crow Energy is also used to attract the Shadow Gargoyle in Zeruul's Castle (Chapter 11). Acquired as random loot drop from the Children of Zeruul in Treeline Keep and Jenner's Nest. Elder Energy This energy can seek out the Vrilya Elders. Acquired as random loot drop from Blade of Zeruul at Salt Flats. Enchanted Energy This energy was created by Aznor through imbuing Basic Energy with magic learned in Fontis Sapienta. It allows three possible encounters giving Seekers an extra edge when seeking for that difficult character. Available At : * Aznor's Clearing (Cost = 1200 Gold) Enhanced Energy After spending some time in the forges of New Feron, Aznor was able to meld basic energy with gold to create Enhanced Energy. Enhanced Energy allows two possible seeks rather than one. Available At : * Aznor's Clearing (Cost = 600 Gold during 1st Arrival/700 Gold during Levynlight First Birthday) * Energy Shops, trading 1 Solstice Sunstone for a Pack of 15. First Floor Energy This energy allows you access to the first floor of Kestrall's Oubliette. First Floor Energy is used to attract Lamp Head and Interrogator. Acquired as random loot drop from Corvian Trickster, Stoolie and Turnkey Vulture. Goblin Captain Energy The Goblin Scale will help you to seek out the Goblin Captain. Acquired as loot from Goblin Goons in Mangled Forest and Forest Hideout Grave Energy Undead energy that will seek out the fearsome Lt. Graves. Grave Energy is also used during Chapter 11 to attract New Recruits. Acquired as loot from the following characters in The Dead Camp: Guardian Energy This energy can seek out the great Vrilya Guardians. Acquired as random loot drop from Shield of Zeruul at Salt Flats. Hydrosaur Energy This energy can seek out the fearsome Deep Hydrosaurs of Vril which are known to drop Hydrosaur Teeth. Acquired as random loot drop from Blade of Zeruul in The Salt Mines. Icewing Energy This energy can seek out the fearsome Crevasse Icewing of the Vril which is known to drop Icewing Hair. Acquired as random loot drop from Eye of Zeruul in The Salt Mines. Illusion Energy This energy, dropped by the Flock of Fish, allows a slim chance of catching the rare Midas Moper one out of one hundred times! Use it wisely and best of luck! Illusion Energy is also used to attract Zeruul in Zeruul's Castle (Chapter 11). Acquired as loot from Flock of Fish in Ivory Spires of Bont. Larval Energy This energy is used to attract the Burrowing Horror at The Blast Site. Acquired as random loot drop from the Burrowing Larvae. Mining Energy Allows you to locate ore and gems in designated mining areas. Mining Energy is used to attract Whitestone Ore, Emeralite and Gold Nugget in East Core Quarry and to attract the Shadow Eel in Zeruul's Castle (Chapter 11) These can be purchased for 15 gold at Tools of the Trade (East Core Quarry) and can be acquired as loot from some creatures in East Core Quarry. Note: Mining Energy doesn't have any effect in The Salt Mines. Mist Energy This energy is used to attract the Fogbelly in Hedge Valley. Mist Energy is also used to attract the Magma Fairy in Yorrick's Requietory (Chapter 8) and Shadow Influencers in Zeruul's Army Fortress (Chapter 11). Acquired as random loot drop from the Steam Sloth and Steam Weaver. Requietory Challenges the great Skeleton King. Acquired as random loot drop from the Grave Blazer, Shadow Knight, Roc Rider and Underworld Spirit in Yorrick's Requietory. Scholar Energy This energy can seek out Vrilya Scholars. Acquired as random loot drop from Will of Zeruul in The Salt Mines. Shaman Energy This energy can seek out the Vrilya Shamans. Acquired as random loot drop from Eye of Zeruul at Salt Flats. Shubb'Ngohlth Energy This energy can seek out the fearsome Shubb'Ngohlths of Vril which are known to drop Shubby Blood Drops. Acquired as random loot drop from Shield of Zeruul in The Salt Mines. Silk Energy This energy is used to fight the Citrine Heart Vine at Citrine Heart Grotto. Silk Energy is also used to attract the Black Asardi in Yorrick's Requietory (Chapter 8) and the Shadow Spider in Zeruul's Castle (Chapter 11). Acquired as random loot drop from the Luminous Spider. Stag Energy This energy is used to attract the Wondrous Stag. Acquired as random loot drop from the Wooly Malkin in Treeline Keep. Superior Energy The ultimate type of energy! Never fail to seek out an enemy on your journey, activate special item drops, and find rare characters by using this energy. Superior Energy offers the ability to choose the opponent you wish to battle from a randomly selected group of three characters. Purchasable from the Premium Shop. Obtainable through loot drops when Superior Energy is charged in your Seeker Stone. It can also be obtained as loot drops even when Basic Energy is charged in your Seeker Stone, but it is rarer. Also obtainable through leveling up and certain side-quests. ''Note: Currently there aren't any known special drops activated only when using Superior Energy, but using it increases the chances and quantities of certain dropped items.'' Characters known to drop Superior Energy U-bot Energy This energy is used to attract U-bot in Sinkbot City. U-bot Energy is also used to attract the Topaz Helbander in Yorrick's Requietory. Acquired as random loot drop from the Lightning Eel and Sunk Bot. Wall Energy This energy helps you find cracks in the walls of Kestrall's Oubliette. Wall Energy is used to attract Brick Wall and Wall Golem. It is also used in Chapter 11 to attract Gate Watch. It is acquired as a random loot drop from the following characters (while using First Floor Energy): Note: During The Walls Awake quest, all enemies in Kestrall's Oubliette (even those encountered using Basic Energy) can drop Wall Energy. Whistle Energy This noisy energy is used to fight the Chenivore and its handlers at Hammer Falls. Whistle Energy increases the encounter rates of Sepulchral Spearman, Beastly Necromancer and Chenivore. This energy is also used to attract the Fathom Pixie in Yorrick's Requietory during the The Six Guardians quest. Acquired as random loot drop from the Beastly Necromancer and the Chenivore and can be purchased for 100 gold at the Hammer Falls Mercantile (Hammer Falls) Woodsman Energy A long time ago, a Seeker known as the Woodsman of Ecorae crafted this energy to identify his fellow Rangers from far away. Today, the Rangers continue to use it as a way to recognize friend from foe. Woodsman Energy is used to attract Elven Foresters and Raccoon Assassins in Ecorae, the Hollow Champion in Yorrick's Requietory (Chapter 8) and the Shadow Bull in Zeruul's Castle (Chapter 11). Available at Triggwood Market (Ecorae) for 15 gold. =Energies by Chapter= Chapter 1 Basic Energy Superior Energy Goblin Captain Energy Bandit King Energy Chapter 2 Mining Energy Grave Energy Chapter 3 Woodsman Energy Chapter 4 First Floor Energy Wall Energy Chapter 5 Mist Energy Larval Energy Whistle Energy Chapter 6 U-Bot Energy Silk Energy Arcane Energy Stag Energy Chapter 7 Crow Energy Requietory Chapter 8 Silk Energy Arcane Energy Chapter 9 #Icewing Energy #Hydrosaur Energy #Shubb'Ngohlth Energy #Scholar Energy #Elder Energy #Shaman Energy #Guardian Energy #Cardinal Energy #Chosen Energy Chapter 10 Illusion Energy Chapter 11 Wall Energy Grave Energy Mist Energy Woodsman Energy Silk Energy Mining Energy Crow Energy Seasonal Content Enhanced Energy Enchanted Energy Category:Mechanics